Jealous Lovers
by WritingIsMyDream
Summary: Two girls in love with one guy means trouble, especially when one girl ends up murdered in her own house. TITLE MIGHT CHANGE, I’m not sure just yet.
1. Screams in the Night

She knew they were going out that night.

She had sent that letter and they were foolish enough to go out of their way.

She knew they'd let their daughter stay at home by herself. They trusted her.

The car pulled away and she waited for a while. She looked up to see the young naïve girl waving to her parents as they left.

She had studied every part of the house, she knew the entrances, exits, the rooms, she could travel them with her eyes closed. She reached into the pocket of her black hooded sweatshirt and rubbed the knife. It was just a simple pocket knife but she knew it could possibly work.

She walked to the back door and out of her back pocket she pulled out a credit card, she had seen it in a movie and opened it. She pressed herself against a back wall as the girl took her glass of lemonade upstairs.

She walked into the kitchen and in one of the knife stands she saw a large knife. A lot better than the damn pocket knife. She reached out a hand and pulled it out, the blade was sharp and glinted in the light as she studied it.

She turned and walked upstairs, her hand brushing the banister, she just thought about leaving fingerprints, but she didn't care. She wanted the whole world to know what she did.

The door to her bedroom was open and she was lying sprawled out on her bed doing her homework and munching on her pencil as she read and reread her writing.

She walked in and stood in the doorway, it was at that moment she noticed her presence. "What are you doing here?" she asked, defensively climbing off of her bed. "How did you get in?"

She didn't answer, but flew at the girl with the knife, slashing at her skin, her throat. Her screams were like music echoing off of the blood splattered walls. The blood splashed on the vanity mirror, bedspread, pillows, numerous stuffed animals, her homework, and her lemonade that was sitting on the nightstand that she tipped over trying to get away from her attacker.

Soon the girl was lying in her own pool of blood, being soaked up into the carpet.

Satisfied, she slammed the knife into a stuffed horse and she turned and walked out of the house, locking the back door on her way out as she left. She sat in the neighbor's bushes and waited for the girl's parents to come home.

They soon arrived, angry and hurt that they had been lied to. "Maybe, we got the date wrong," the father suggested.

"No, it said tonight!" his wife argued.

She waited a little bit longer, until she heard the blood curdling scream of the mother at the sight of her murdered daughter.

She smiled. "If I can't have him," she said, to the dead girl, "no one can." She stood up and walked home. As soon as she opened the door her mother called for her.

"Ashley? Are you back from your walk?"

"Yeah," Ashley said. "I'm going to bed now."

"Alright, good night honey."

Ashley smirked and walked upstairs, meanwhile playing Manny's screams over and over in her mind.

——————————————————————————————————————————

To be continued…

I'll update as soon as I get 5 reviews.


	2. In Manny's Bedroom

A/N: Manny is still dead but she's there as a ghost. Manny's Point-of-view is in **bold**.

The rain fell hard, making drumming sounds on the surrounding umbrellas.

Ashley looked around at everyone from school.

Emma Nelson was standing close to Mr. and Mrs. Simpson, Baby Jack was sleeping soundly on Mr. Simpson's shoulder. Emma turned and buried her face in her mother's shoulder her sobs were loud, loud enough to make her baby brother cry with her, sort of his way of comforting her. Chris Sharpe reached out and put an arm around her and she clung to him tightly, shaking all over.

Craig Manning was standing next to his stepfather, Joey Jeremiah, and younger half sister, Angela. Craig looked so gorgeous in his tuxedo, his sad hazel eyes made him even more attractive.

JT Yorke, Manny's boyfriend, stood trembling with Ashley's stepbrother, Toby Isaacs, who reached out and touched his arm. Paige Michalchuk stepped toward him and pulled him close to her in a hug, her boyfriend, Spinner Mason, just watched her and then put a hand on his shoulder.

The preacher said one last prayer and everyone stepped forward with flowers and placed them on the casket. Ashley stepped forward with Craig and placed her rose on the casket next to his. Craig didn't make eye contact with anyone, just stared at the ground.

After the funeral, everyone went to the Santos' to pay their respects to the family.

Ashley set her umbrella next to the entrance wall. She walked in and looked around for Craig, she knew he was there. He was standing next to a wall, he whispered something to Joey, who just nodded. He turned and started for the upstairs. Ashley was close behind.

She followed Craig into Manny's room and stood in the same place she stood several nights before, reading to kill the bitch that tried to steal Craig away from her. He picked up the horse she had stabbed and held it close to his chest. "Horsey Horse," he whispered, he lifted it up to his face. She heard him crying and he sat down on the bed, doubled over.

Ashley walked in and automatically felt Manny's presence in the room, cold chills went up her spine. She closed the door softly. "Craig?" she asked.

He jumped. He was trying to have a private moment and he didn't want anyone to be with him. Especially, Ashley. "Yeah," he said.

Ashley walked in and sat down on the bed next to him.

****

Manny glared at Ashley. "How can you come back?" she yelled at her. "How can you come back here? You _BITCH_!" But she was unheard.

"Who would do such a thing?" Craig asked. "Especially to Manny."

****

"SHE WOULD!" Manny yelled, motioning to Ashley. "SHE DID!"

"I don't know," Ashley whispered, brushing Craig's hair out of his face.

Craig looked down at the stuffed horse. "I-I won this for her," he said. "On our first date. She was so excited." He laughed. "Then she wanted a turn and she threw the ball and it hit me in the head." His laughter turned into sobs and Ashley pulled him down on her chest and rubbed his back.

****

Tears glistened in Manny's eyes. "I remember that," she said. "I also remember you being mean to me."

"I was so mean to her," he sobbed.

"Sh, sweetie," she said, rubbing his back. "It's ok. I'm here."

Craig looked up at her. "I thought you were mad at me," he said.

She shook her head. "I can't stay mad forever," she replied, smiling.

He shrugged and laid back down on her shoulder, clutching the damn horse to his chest.

"Craig," she said.

Craig looked up at her. "Yeah?" he asked.

"I'm here for you. You know that?"

He nodded.

Ashley looked into his hazel eyes and then down at his lips, she wanted to kiss him more than anything. Before she knew it she was kissing him…and he was kissing her back.

****

Manny watched them from the corner, she slid down the wall as Craig dropped Horsey Horse to the floor and Ashley started to undress him.

Anger filled her body as she watched Ashley and Craig make love on her bed. Craig was using her for comfort and Ashley was using him for pleasure.

Manny stood up and rushed at Ashley, ready to wrap her arms around her neck and strangle her, kill her the same way her own life had been taken. But her hands went through her.

Ashley shivered, and rolled off of Craig, they were both lying naked and exposed to anyone who walked into the room.

"What's wrong?" Craig asked.

"Nothing," she said, shaking her head. "I'm just a little cold."

Craig nodded and turned away when she went to kiss him again. "We shouldn't be doing this," he said, sitting up and searched around for his clothes.

"Why?" Ashley asked. "You shouldn't have slept with Manny when we were _dating_."

Craig had pulled his boxers on and was searching for his pants, but he stopped to look at her. "Ashley!" he said, angry. "We're having sex in _her_ bed, in _her _room where she was murdered." He shook his head and pulled his pants on. "It doesn't feel right."

Ashley shrugged but Craig didn't see. But Manny did.

****

"I can't believe you!" Manny screamed, standing close to Ashley. She didn't feel even slightly uncomfortable that Ashley was naked and she was watching Craig dress. "At least he cares!"

Ashley shivered again and Craig went on, "It feels like she's here in this room." He was buttoning his shirt up and tucking it into his pants. He shivered as he reached through Manny to grab his jacket on the foot of the bed, pulling Ashley's bra off and handing it to her.

"I'm sorry, Ash," he said, pulling the jacket back on. "I just can't do this." He opened the door and left.

Ashley sat on the bed, angry at Craig's conscience. She dressed and went downstairs. Craig, Joey, and Angela had left. She found her parents and made up an excuse to leave. She walked out to the car as Kate, Jeff, and Toby paid their respects to Mr. and Mrs. Santos.

****

Manny glared down from the bedroom window at Ashley, working up a plan to get even with her. **She just needed to know how.**

——————————————————————————————————————————

To be continued…

I'll update after 10 chapters or as soon as I possibly can. So hold on till then…


	3. How Could You Do That To Her?

__

Ashley tossed and turned. She was having a nightmare. That's all it was…just a nightmare.

"Ashley," a female voice whispered. It was her_ voice._

Ashley's eyes opened. She stared at a wall covered with shadows. She sat up and looked around. The room was empty. She turned the light on and took a sip of the water she had put aside. She spat it out, it tasted disgusting. She looked down at it. It was…

"Blood," she whispered.

"My blood," a voice said, behind her. She jumped and turned and saw Manny standing there in the same pajamas she was wearing the night Ashley saw her stretched out doing her homework on her bed. The night that she died. The shirt was soaked with blood, as was Manny's face from the deep cuts.

Manny looked at her. Her eyes studying Ashley's face. Ashley heard a shatter, she looked down at the glass on the floor. How did it get there? Manny picked up a sharp piece and turned it over in her hands. She put it to her palm and cut deeply, she did the same to the other hand and dropped the glass onto the bed, the jagged glass with Manny's own blood on it glinted at Ashley. Manny reached down and picked up Ashley's hands. "My blood is on your hands," she said. "Don't forget that."

Before Ashley could say or do anything, she was lying back on the bed. The door opened and Craig rushed in. "How could you do that to her?" he asked, angrily. His face was red and his eyes were flaming. "How could you kill Manny?" Craig slowly transformed into Emma.

"How could you do that to her? So what if Manny was a slut," she said. "You didn't have to kill her! She was one of my friends!" She then changed into JT.

"How could you do that to her?" he yelled. "We were happy together, but NO…ASHLEY HAD TO BE ALL PISSED OFF THAT HER BOYFRIEND MESSED AROUND ON HER WITH MANNY. THEY MADE A MISTAKE!" He then changed into Manny.

"But what I'm going to do next won't be a mistake," she said. She pulled out "Horsey Horse" and then covered Ashley's face with it. Ashley could breath, the stuffed animal was smothering her. She opened her mouth to scream but nothing came out, the horse was thrown off of her and Manny was on top of her with her hands around her throat, squeezing as tight as she could.

Ashley grabbed her hands, clawing away at her own skin to remove them. She pulled them away long enough to gather some breath, she opened her mouth and screamed…

"ASHLEY! ASHLEY! SWEETHEART WAKE UP!" Kate screamed. Ashley opened her eyes and looked around. Toby and Jeff were standing in the doorway. "You were having a nightmare."

Ashley looked down at her hands. They were covered in blood. Manny's blood. Startled she screamed again. "Oh my God!" she yelled. "Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God!"

Kate pulled her close and held her. "It's ok, Sweetheart," she said. "You were having a nightmare. That's all it was."

"You were clawing at your skin!" Toby exclaimed. He had been freaked out by the whole experience of running into his stepsister's room to see her thrashing in the bed like from the freaking Exorcist movie, for a moment he thought that she was possessed, she was shrieking and scratching at her face.

"What?" Ashley asked. She touched her face and turned and looked at the mirror, along with her bloody fingerprints there were scratches.

Jeff disappeared to the bathroom and came back with cotton balls and alcohol and handed them to Kate, who's face had a bloody handprint on it. "What happened?" Ashley asked.

"You…slapped me when you were thrashing around," Kate said, as if it wasn't a big deal like she had gotten slapped by her daughter everyday.

"I'm sorry, Mommy," Ashley said, sounding like a four-year-old, she wished she was so that her mommy would hold her close.

"It was an accident, Sweetie."

Ashley winced as her mother cleaned her up. It wasn't until she was washing her neck in the bathroom to remove the blood that Kate noticed the handprints on her neck. "Oh my God," Kate said. "Ashley…what's this?"

Ashley looked in the mirror and fit her hand on them, they were starting to bruise, they were too small to be her own handprints. They were…hers. "I don't know," she said.

****

"Yes you do," Manny said, glaring at her. She was sitting on the back of the toilet. "You know exactly where they came from and from whom."

"Well, Sweetie, let's get you back to bed," Kate said, washing off the bloody handprint on her face. "I'll stay with you until you're asleep."

Ashley nodded as her mother wrapped her arm around her shoulder and led her back to her room.

****

Manny, meanwhile, laughed maniacally. "Don't think this is over Ashley Kerwin," she said. "Until you confess that it was _you_ who murdered me, I'm going to keep haunting you."

Manny walked into the room as Ashley and Kate slept close together in the bed. Manny reached down and brushed Ashley's hair back, making her shiver. "I'm never going to leave you," she said. More as a threat than a promise.

——————————————————————————————————————————

To be continued…

****

I'll update after I get 15 reviews or as soon as I can


	4. Craig's Nightmare

Craig tossed and turned in his own bed over at Joey's house. This wasn't like a normal nightmare where you see images in your head and wake up and afraid to go back to sleep. But instead, he was _there_ in that dream!

__

He realized that he was in Manny's bedroom, Manny was stretched out on her bed, drinking lemonade and doing her homework. He looked up and saw Ashley wearing a hooded sweater walk in with a large knife in her hands. He watched as Ashley attacked Manny, stabbing away at her, slashing, blood splattering on the walls around him. He looked down at his hands, arms, legs, t-shirt, and boxers, they were all covered in her blood. He watched as Manny fell to the floor and took her last breaths, he watched Ashley stab the knife into the stuffed horse and leave.

Craig sat up, screaming. A couple of seconds later Joey, Caitlin, and Angela all ran into his room. Joey turned the light on and his eyes widened, along with Caitlin's and she pushed Angela back out of the room and closed the door and locked it. "Craig," Joey said. "What happened?"

Craig looked at him, confused and then followed their eyes to his the blood stains on his t-shirt and boxers and the blood on the sheets from his arms and legs and hands.

Without any further questions, Craig spilled about the dream he had. How everything felt so real. "You think Ashley did it?" Joey asked.

****

"She did do it," Manny said. She had been watching from the corner of the room.

"I have a feeling that she _did_ do it," Craig said.

****

Manny looked up at him. "Oh my God," she exclaimed. "He believes me! Someone believes me!"

Joey and Caitlin sat with him for a little while and then finally Craig told them about the day before…in Manny's bedroom.

"What?" Joey asked.

Craig nodded. "I didn't even know what I was doing," he said. "It was like…I was mesmerized or something."

Joey and Caitlin sat in silence for a little while and then Caitlin left the room and picked up the sleeping Angela out in the hall and carried her back to her room.

Joey sighed. "Craig, I don't want you to hate me or anything, but I think you should take a break from school for a while," he said.

"I think so, too," Craig said. "Just until I get over the shock of everything."

"Yeah," Joey replied. "Now go back to sleep."

Craig nodded. Joey left the room and he changed out of his bloody clothes and when he noticed that everyone was back asleep, he snuck outside and threw the clothes into the trash can and then he ran back up to his room and climbed into bed.

——————————————————————————————————————————

To be continued…

I'll update after I get 20 reviews or as soon as I can…please don't rush me!


	5. A Séance at Sundown

Craig and Ashley were both disturbed by their nightmares from the night before. But Craig had snuck out of the house and ran to school where he found and pulled Terri aside. "Terri," he replied. "You're the only one that I know that would believe in all the life after death stuff."

"Yeah," she said. "I do believe there is life after death. So?"

"So," he said. "I think I'm starting to believe that, too."

"And?" she asked, brushing her hair back over her shoulder.

"I think we should have a séance," seeing her shocked face he went on, "for Manny. Find out what happened to her that night she was murdered, so she can rest in peace and go to the afterlife." It wasn't cold outside but they could both see his breath as he spoke.

"You think she's still here?" she asked, pulling her jacket tightly around her as cold chills went straight up her spine.

"Yeah," he said. "I think I do."

"Alright," she said. "We'll get some other people together and come over to my house tonight."

"Ok," he replied.

The bell rang from inside the school. "You coming?" she asked.

He shook his head. "I'm taking some personal days," he replied.

She nodded and turned and walked up to the school. Craig waited for everyone to go inside and then he took off back to Joey's.

——————————————————————————————————————————

Craig and Terri were the first ones at Terri's house later that night. "Who else is coming?" Craig asked as Terri set up the Ouija (A/N: Is that spelled right?) Board and Craig lit the candles.

"I had a couple of volunteers when I was talking to Ashley," Craig's body stiffened at the sound of her name but Terri didn't see, "and Emma and JT said that they'd come. Toby seemed a little freaked out about it, but that's normal. Oh, and Ellie's going to videotape it."

The doorbell rang and Terri disappeared to answer it.

****

"Craig, this is so sweet, what you're doing for me," Manny said, sitting next to him. She reached up and brushed his cheek with her hand and he shivered.

Terri returned with Emma and JT in front of her and Ashley and Ellie tagging along behind. Ellie had her camera in hand ready to shoot. "I think everybody's here," she said.

A couple of minutes later they were all sitting around the board, Terri, Craig, and Ashley all put their hands on the pointer. Terri had her eyes closed. "Manny are you here?" she asked.

****

Manny reached down and learned how to focus her hands so that she could move things. She put her hand on the pointer and moved it to "YES".

Emma and JT stared with wide eyes and they all had goose bumps on their arms. Ellie tried not to shiver making the camera move.

****

"Craig, ask a question," Terri said, opening her eyes and looking at him.

Craig closed his eyes and jumped to the point. "Manny, tell us who murdered you," he replied. He was scared if the dream would be real.

Ashley looked around with her eyes, nervous. _Please, don't_, she thought. _I don't want to lose Craig…again!_

****

Manny glared at Ashley and reached down and started to move the pointer around.

"Emma, write it down," Terri said and Emma uncapped her pen and picked up a notebook that Terri had set aside. Ellie zoomed in to get a close up of it.

"A," Craig read aloud. _Oh no,_ he thought.

"S," Terri read.

"H."

"L."

"E."

"Y."

"Ashley," Emma said, turning and looking at Ashley.

"It's still moving!" JT said, pointing to the pointer. They looked down. Ellie caught it on tape and then returned to Emma's pad as she wrote.

"D," Terri picked up.

"I," Craig followed.

"E."

"S."

"L."

"U."

"T."

"'Die slut'?" Emma read from the notebook, raising an eyebrow. Ellie caught Emma's expression on camera and then turned to Ashley, who looked freaked out.

**Manny looked at Terri and then remembering the movie "Ghost" she decided to experiment so she jumped inside of Terri's body, sending Terri flying backwards.**

"Terri?" Craig asked.

Terri/Manny looked at Ashley. "Die slut!" she exclaimed, then Terri/Manny attacked Ashley, her hands around Ashley's throat. Ashley kicked the board to the side. Emma and JT jumped up and tried to pull Terri off. Ellie put down her camera and tried to help.

"It's no use!" JT exclaimed, after a moment of struggle. Ashley's face was changing colors.

"CRAIG DIDN'T WANT TO BE WITH YOU!" Terri/Manny exclaimed. "HE WANTED TO BE WITH ME! ME! DO YOU HEAR ME?"

Craig had to do something and he had to act fast. He jumped up. "Manny!" he exclaimed. "Leave her alone!"

****

Manny pulled out of Terri's body and Terri fell limp on top of Ashley before coming back to reality. Manny turned to Craig and looked at him. "Can you see me?" she asked.

"I know you're here," Craig said. "Show yourself to us!"

****

Manny focused hard on her energy and soon she appeared to them. She knew she had when she saw Craig, Emma, JT, Terri, Ellie, and Ashley's eyes all widen.

"Manny," Craig whispered.

Manny nodded, smiling at him.

"We know now," he said. "You can go on."

"I don't want to leave you, Craig."

"I'll be fine," he replied.

Manny looked at Ellie. "Show the police the tape," she said. Ellie nodded, freaked out by the whole experience.

Manny blew Craig a kiss and then disappeared from them and from this world.

"Wow," Emma said. "That was scary."

JT nodded in agreement and rubbed his arms to get rid of the goose bumps. They all looked at Ashley who was heading to the door. "This is bull shit!" she exclaimed, before opening the door and leaving.

——————————————————————————————————————————

To be continued…

I'll update after I get 30 reviews

see bio


End file.
